


Gold Is His Colour

by OhThatsViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhThatsViolet/pseuds/OhThatsViolet
Summary: Elliott has planned a romantic moment for he and Loba to share during the New Year's Eve party. Little does he know, Loba has plans of her own.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Gold Is His Colour

**Author's Note:**

> Wishing everyone the best for 2021. 
> 
> Find me on Twitter & Tumblr: ohthatsviolet

Elliott had been planning this for weeks. As soon as he and Loba had received their invitations to this year's New Year's Eve party, he'd begun putting his little display together in his mind. He knew the building well, since the Apex Games usually held all of their events in the same place. He knew from previous years that the New Year's Eve events always ended the same way; with everyone standing on the large, open balcony looking up at the fireworks display. This is where he and Loba needed to be for his plan to work. It was simple really. Elliott wanted them to share a kiss as the first firework exploded and tell her how much she meant to him. They'd been a couple for some time now, but he still wanted each moment they got to spend together to be just as special as all the ones gone before it. Loba often laughed fondly at him for it, stating how she never pictured herself ending up with such a traditional hopeless-romantic. She loved his gestures and Elliott loved making her smile, so it was a win-win for them both. 

They'd planned their outfits together, making sure they'd coordinate perfectly when they walked the red carpet together that evening. Loba had chosen a gold floor length dress that hugged her curves in all the right places, while Elliott went for a more traditional black suit with a tie and embroidered waistcoat to match his partner. Loba had gifted him a pair of golden wolf cufflinks before they'd left for the party, winking at him when she produced a pair of earrings for herself in the same style.  
"I love gold on you," she hummed, as she smoothed her hands down the front of his suit. "It brings out the honey tones in your eyes." Elliott felt like he was walking on air as he posed for pictures and quick interviews with the press. He felt incredibly proud to have Loba on his arm, especially when the crowd went wild as she blew kisses to them as they passed; all while her fingers rested securely in the crook of his elbow. 

The party inside was as pretentious as it always was. The fun never really started until after the press and sponsors had left, allowing the competitors and Apex staff to let loose for a while. He and Loba had gotten separated in the crowd and were now stuck schmoozing and shaking hands with people neither of them really cared about. Elliott tried to keep his eyes on her as she made her way through the crowd, without trying to seem too disinterested in his sponsor prospects for the new season. He needed to know where she was going to be when the time came for his plan to come into action. He inevitably did lose sight of her and retired to the bar to sulk over some scotch. He just wanted to do something romantic for her and now it was going to be ruined because he couldn't do something as simple as keep track of her in the crowd. 

Elliott continued his pouting until he felt a light tap on his shoulder, and he spun around to see Loba standing there; uncharacteristically fidgeting with the strap of her purse.   
"There you are," she said, taking a step closer, her heels clicking against the polished tiles beneath her. "Trying to escape me, handsome?"   
"Never. I was actually looking for you."   
"Oh?" Loba questioned, coyly. "You know a good thief will only be seen if they want to be."   
"Why?" Elliott asked, narrowing his eyes. "What did you steal?"   
"Hopefully...a dance," she replied with a small smirk, before taking his hand and leading him to the dance-floor.   
Elliott's eyes fell over her as his hand found hers and his fingers slid onto her hip, before they began to sway together to the music.   
"You look so beautiful tonight," he told her, receiving a soft smile in response. "I m-mean you look beautiful every night but tonight you just look...extra beautiful."   
Loba chuckled quietly.   
"You look quite lovely yourself. Gold truly is your colour. Though I have to admit, I'd rather have you home and all to myself, than having to put up with all this."   
"It's just for one night, sweetheart," Elliott attempted to soothe her as he led her into a twirl. "Tonight could turn out to be real special. If you give it the chance."   
Loba nodded slowly in response.   
"I suppose that's true. You never know what could happen." 

It wasn't long until the crowd began to murmur amongst themselves and shuffle outside, signifying that it must have been close to midnight. Elliott draped his arm over Loba's shoulders as they huddled together on the balcony. The cool night breeze tousled his curls and he shuffled his feet somewhat anxiously. He had to make sure his timing was perfect. He turned his attention back to his partner, who offered him a smile so warm it made his cheeks feel hot.   
"Are you warm enough?" he asked quietly, pulling her closer. "Want my jacket?"   
"I'm fine, darling," Loba chuckled, giving his arm a gentle squeeze. "Besides, I don't think it'll go with my outfit."   
"You always got your priorities straight, huh?" he laughed, heartily. "That's my girl." 

As the crowd began to grow more restless, Elliott knew it was almost time to begin his plan. He turned to his partner as soon as he heard the first sizzling of fireworks. He caressed her cheek lovingly, running his thumb over the beauty mark there. Loba instinctively leaned in, meeting him in a sweet, meaningful kiss. She could feel the trickster smile against her lips as the sound of fireworks crackling echoed through the cityscape around them. She pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around his neck, feeling the warmth of his chest against her own. When they pulled apart that warmth seemed to have spread to the highpoints of Elliott's cheeks and he looked down at her with adoring eyes.   
"I love you, Loba," he said, circling his thumbs into the curve of her hips. "You're the most amazing person I've ever met. I hope you know that."   
"You big softie," Loba hummed, cupping his face in his hands.   
"I just...want you to know how much you mean to me."   
"It's alright. I know." 

Loba let her hands fall to her sides for a moment before moving to fidget with her bag again.  
"You know I'm not the best with...saying how I feel. And for a moment there...from the way you've been talking tonight...I thought you were going to beat me to this."   
Elliott watched her with curious eyes as she undid the clasp of her purse and began to rummage inside before pulling out a small, black, velvet box.   
"I love you too, Elliott. Very much so. You make me smile. And laugh. I...for most of my life I thought I'd never do those things genuinely, ever again. But you make it so easy for me. I can't fully describe it, it's just...Everything is so easy with you. In the best, possible way."   
Elliott gasped softly when Loba opened the box and took his hand in hers; only now realising what was happening.   
"So, my darling...If you'll have me…"   
"I...I th-thought you didn't wanna get married."   
Loba laughed quietly, looking down at their hands while she coasted her thumb over his knuckles.   
"I didn't before but...I suppose that's changed, hasn't it? And don't worry. I acquired this legitimately."   
"You actually bought jewellery?" the trickster quipped, raising his hand to wipe away the tears of joy that were beginning to form in his eyes. "Damn, now I _know_ I'm special."   
"Well, I keep telling you you're a bad influence on me," Loba hummed fondly, before beginning to nibble on her lower lip. "But...here I am."   
Elliott sighed contentedly, giving her hand a small squeeze.   
"Here you are." 

"So…?" she began, hopefully. "Will you...do me the honour? Will you marry me, Elliott?"   
The trickster nodded eagerly, beginning to lose the battle against his emotions.   
"Y-yeah. Yes. God, a million, trillion times yes."   
Loba plucked the gold ring from the box with trembling fingers, before regaining her composure and sliding it onto his awaiting finger.   
"I adore you, Elliott. Don't you ever forget."   
"As long as you don't forget I adore you back."   
The pair came together in a series of quick kisses, only interrupted by their joyous laughter and giggles. Elliott pulled her close, hugging her tightly like he never wanted to let go. Loba returned his embrace, resting her cheek securely against her now fiancé's shoulder, as they watched the finale of the fireworks display together.

Gold was definitely his colour. 


End file.
